A Cyber Love Affair
by Shadoe Dysteria
Summary: In real life, Penelope Garcia is herself: outgoing, wonderful and fantastic. Online, she can vent everything. And she means EVERYTHING. Let's take a look into her blog, and, learn a little more. MxG HxP RxOC JJxW COMPLETE EPILOGUE FINALLY HERE!
1. Movin' on Up

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter One: Movin' on Up**

**

* * *

**

**In My Space**

Hello my Lovelies!

Erm.

Wow.

So... I have no idea how to do this. It's sad, actually, I get along just find in the other aspects of the cyber world (i.e. MMORG games), but, I can't do this.

Does that make me a loser?

Yes, I think it does. A chunky, spunky, flimsy (oh how I wish), loud-mouth, clingy over weight loser who can't seem to get the guy she wants.

Yep. That's why I'm here. I'm just another grown woman sitting on her couch in her living room with all of the lights on, venting her relationship (or lack therefore of) problems. Of course, the lights thing could be do to the fact that I work with the big, bad boys who catch the other big bad boys that wanna kill your family.

Yeppers, that's right, sugar bears. I'm the tech analysts for an amazing team of crimestoppers.

No wonder I don't have a sex life.

Moving on...

Then again, my lack of sex life could be attributed to the fact the only one I even want to consider bumping nasties with is another guy on my team, who, is, more or less, my best friend. Well, if being best friends is defined by sleeping over at each others houses (with no mid-night awakenings, I'm afraid), borrowing each others clothes (or, rather, me walking around wearing his), movie nights every Friday, random "dates", calling each other before we make plans, and so much more.

Yes, I reek of desperation and devastation.

It could be my fault for letting it get this far. We flirt, constantly, and, unfortunately, we've gotten to the point where conversations of any time begin with "hey Baby Girl" on his side, and, "hey Hot Stuff" on mine. Despite the fact that's 'breaking the frat rules', we're the best at our jobs. What are they gonna do? Fire us.

Oh, please, no. Seeing as how the pitiful family I have now in the form of four brothers ardently avoids me, I don't think I could loose another one.

Yes, my Zesty Lemon Sorbet seems to agree with me that I am entering a point of no return.

God, I need to get laid.

Seriously.

I'm siting here, drowning my troubles in a pint of lemon ice cream, complaining about the guy I can't have. The guy who's currently on a date with another woman. Or, really, not even a date. More like foreplay.

That's right, I fell for a womanizer.

It had to be me, didn't it.

See, the bad part, is, I know he can be more than that. It's probably why I let myself fall in the first place. Because I knew he had more going for him than that woman trashing facade he ardently hides behind.

This is sad. It's New Years, and, instead of explaining all of my resolutions and making this a blog purely about those, I'm talking about the man I can't have. The one I probably will never have a chance with. The one that will always see me as a best friend.

I know why I can't have him. I'm not going to delude myself into thinking I'm just so fat it's not funny (no matter what I said above). However, I'm not going to believe that I couldn't stand to loose a few pounds. I'm overweight, I know that.

But, I'm also out of his league.

I mean, I know he's not vain enough to focus purely on that. He's a hunter. He likes to feel in control. I don't like to be controlled. I'm different from his model-built, slender, sexy and ready, Friday night make-up Barbie dolls. I do what I will when I will with no one to tell me different.

Goodness.

Why are men so thick?

You know, if we get married, I'm gonna have Michael Buble sing "Crazy Love" at our wedding.

Off track?

I think so.

I'm gonna head out this pity party for a night of sleeping.

Alone.

I'm pitiful, aren't I?

_Posted by _**TechGoddess**_ January 1st at 12:00 a.m._

_

* * *

_

**Comments**

_There are 0 comments._

_

* * *

_

_**So, what did you think? I got the idea from UnoriginalScreename's story "The Locker Next Door", so, the plots not mine.**_

_**Oh, and, by the way, the disclaimer for the rest of the story: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. THAT HONOR GOES TO CBS.**_

_**There, we're done.**_

_**I'm already working on the next chapter, and, to be perfectly honest, I think this is gonna be tons of fun.**_

_**Ciao for now, my loves!**_

_**TBC**_


	2. Crazy Love

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Two: Crazy Love**

* * *

**Pulling on Ropes**

Hello all!

So... What's up?

First, do me a favor: Call me Pen.

Or amazingly sexy Tech Goddess. Whichever you prefer, I'm down with it.

First, I need to tell you my resolutions:

1) Loose about 20 pounds (A step up from last year when it was 40)

2) Get it on with Mystery Man (Who we're gonna call 'D' from now on)

3) Find exactly where the hell my brothers moved to (I haven't spoken to them since my Mum died when I was like 18.

See, there they go. I'm thinking 1 will help me get 2. And 1 and 2 will encourage me to get to 3.

See! I'm already being productive.

Correction.

When I get done with this yogurt, I'm work on being productive. Until then, I'm gonna day dream about what could happen when I reach all of my goals.

Nice.

I know.

I'm actually at work right now. D is sitting right across from me, and, he has absolutely no idea what's going on. I should feel bad, but, my little baby is technology incompetent, so, it's not like he's ever going to be able to find this.

I should feel bad.

Not because of him, but, because I'm remembering my parents, the hippies. Yes, I grew up with hippies. Full on, "fight the man!" and "eco power!" hippies. I don't think they'd be too happy to see my working for the man on his totally expensive computer and equipment.

You know what I've noticed? I keep saying 'parents'. I was actually my mother and step-father. I have no idea who my actual father is, though, I know he's one of identical triplets. And, seeing as how the other two were girls, I know his name is John. Unless it's Mariana or Skylar and his mum was drunk when they were named.

Oh, that's not a pretty picture.

I'm not even going to go into how I was able to find that out. I rather like staying out of Fed jail, don't you?

ANYWAY, he's (D) talking about the latest game. Oh, my dear. When are you going to learn, with your chocolate Adonis self, that when you talk I only focus on your lips?

He just licked them.

Oh.

My.

Goodness.

I think I'm going to die. Seriously, if I drop off the grid, you people know what the cause was.

He's actually on the computer too. Mumbling about something. I think he's got a hangover from yesterday and whatever broad he was with. I _do _wonder what he's doing. He is typing a bit fast.

Why do I say you people like someone actually reads this?

If someone reads this, I wish a better life then mine! No. I don't. I'm lying. I wish your life be as complicated and horrid as mine. Why? Because my misery wants your company.

Wait.

I just realized that I posted on this wonderful blog thingy just earlier today. I hate how, when you wake up at like 1 in the morning and you go back to sleep, then you wake up again, it feels like a totally different day.

Goshness.

D's getting up. Damn. We've been called back on another case. Until then, my pets!

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 1st at 2:00 p.m._

* * *

**Comments**

Despite the fact that I've just been wished a horrible life, I hope you get this D.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 1st at 4:30 p.m._

Personally, I don't care if you get the guy or not. This seems like it could be VERY entertaining.

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 1st at 5:00 p.m._

I've got the drinks if you've got the chips

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 1st at 7:30 p.m._

* * *

_So... What'd you think?_

_Should I continue? Do you like it?_

_I think I'm gonna like this story way more than WLM (Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow), so, I'll probably update this more._

Ciao, my loves!

TBC


	3. Fly Me to the Moon

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Three: Fly Me to the Moon**

**

* * *

**

**A Pacifist's Mind**

So, this should go without saying, but, I'm surprised.

Really.

I mean, I'm a spunky person. Really, I am. I don't like fighting. I hate guns, I really do.

Wait. First off, let me tell you about the rest of my day, yesterday.

We had another case. In fact, I should be happy we're only a lunch break, because, we're still on that case. Well, they're still on that case. I was left at the office again. I don't too much get to travel with them, though, I like being confined to my tiny little chestnut room.

I'm lying through my teeth. Or, really, through my fingers.

Anyway, they're on a case, and, if the boss man knew I was doing this, he'd probably kick my ass. Anyway...

I'll say it again:

They're on a case. I can't tell you which one, seeing as how you're all civilians, but, know that it involves children.

Meaning: my lovely D who had a hard time as a kid, My lovely J who's a mother, my lovely H who's a father, my lovely R who's a father that doesn't spend too much time with his own kid, my lovely E who would like kids, my lovely S who dealt with things in his child I'd never be able to undergo, and, my lovely self who has to watch them undergo this case, are all suffering.

Now do we know why I hate cases having to involve children?

I hate them. Seriously. I can't even begin to imagine what goes through the heads of the sick bastards who do things like this to innocent souls. I mean, what would make you do something like that to a nine year old girl? And, my heart goes out for the kids who DO survive. Because, they're either too young to understand anything other than the pain, or old enough to have to go through life remembering it.

I HATE THEM.

I do. And, I'm a nice person, but, there are just some things I can't do. And, sitting here watching those poor children having to deal with things like that while I'm tucked away in my safe little bunker is just something I can't do.

Sometimes I honestly believe that what I may see may be enough to destroy the good person I've worked so hard to become.

But, I'll get over it. See, that why I have you now, my pretties! I can vent. And you have to listen.

Oh, and, by the way, **CrazyLove** you are like my newest bestest Cyber friend. Seriously, I love you girl. (Are you a girl? Or are you a dude? I hope, if you're a dude, you're gay. If not, hello restraining order.)

Which reminds me, are you a Buble fan? Cause you seem like it.

Where was I?

Oh, yes, the rest of my day. Well, after we got called out to that horrendous case, I went a brewed myself a cup of Joe. And in the breakroom was where I bumped into another Tech. Who then went on to explain how he had been watching me for the past few days (creepy, no?), and, he would love to take me out on a date.

Now, the problem is, I can tell he's going to be one of those people where going out on a date = getting laid. And, you know, I do need to get laid, but, I'm kinda waiting on someone. And, I know that someone may never even notice, me, but, I also like stability. I don't just want a fling.

Am I asking for too much?

I mean, is it too much to want to be with a guy to just be with him. You know, not have to have something sexual. Just... Enjoy being with him. Is it too much to want him to look at me and go "damn! Now there's my girl" or to want to introduce me to his family.

Wait.

That's a little more serious than I'm looking for. I mean, I want something serious, but, with my job... I can't go home to someone and tell them what I saw, when I didn't even want to see it. I can't go home to a husband and explain the decapitated body parts that were sent through the mail to a victims family. I can't go home and tell him of the video I had to watch with a 15 year old girl being raped, strangled, decapitated and then eaten.

And, I couldn't kiss my children with the same lips that had just told that story, I couldn't gaze at them lovingly with the same eyes that had just seen those things.

Maybe that's why I fell for D. Maybe it's because we would have been best friends before we were lovers. We would have known each other inside and out, and, I wouldn't have to come home and avoid talking to him for the rest of the night so that I didn't cry. If anything, with him being a field agent, he would have seen it before I did. So it might have been the other way around.

I don't know... Sometimes I feel like I consider getting with him out of convenience, and, then, other times, I feel like we could really have something good going on, like we could really love each other.

Wow... I'm being pitiful.

Perhaps I'll take Kev up on his offer. I mean, if he only wants to bed me, and, I only want to be beded (is that even a word?), we could work something out. Sure, I wouldn't be able to live with myself for a while afterwards, knowing I had been cheap, but, it's better than another night in with the toys.

OK... I'm revealing way too much.

(And who am I kidding? I could never do anything like that.)

Hello loneliness.

**EDIT: **I just realized that I never told you guys what surprised me.

Well, when on the case, around the time they got there yesterday and met up with the local PD, D was propositioned by a fellow female worker.

No, no, not anyone from my team. The ladies in my circle realize hands to themselves if they want to keep them.

Anyway, he turned her down. Like, flat. Said no. And, when she was bold enough to ask why (she's lucky I let her keep her tongue in her mouth, even from this distance), he told her it was because he had a hot cyber date he didn't want to be late for.

Then he stayed up with me, despite the time zone changes, and ate Moo Shu pork and Orange chicken, and listened to me vent about the suckiness of the last Vampire Chronicles, despite the fact I KNOW he hates comic books.

Yay?

_Posted and Edited by _**TechGoddess **_January 2nd at 9:00 a.m._

_

* * *

_

**Comments**

I'm a girl xD A huge, Buble loving fangirl. And, you're welcome... I can still send the cookies. (Edit: And good luck with D! He seems so sweet. Well, with the date thingy, not the ignoring your wishes.)

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 2nd at 11:59 a.m._

No thanks, my love. I really need to get on the whole diet bandwagon again. Cookies and cake aren't going to help anything. Though the cake, I am sure, is going to be loved! Thank you again. (Edit: Thank you munchkin!)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 2nd at 1:00 p.m._

Cake? Whateverfor?

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 2nd at 2:03 p.m._

Wouldn't you like to know? ; )

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 2nd at 2: 17 p.m._

_

* * *

_

_So... YESH!_

I wish all of you people that read would actually comment. It's kinda sad, as I'm writing this only one person has commented on each chapter so far (But, I still love you kimd33!).

I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.

Ciao my little buggies!

TBC


	4. Hollywood

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Four: Hollywood**

**

* * *

**

**Woe is Me**

Oh pessimistic attitude, how I've missed you!

OK, so, I'm being totally non-spunky Pen right now because of D.

That's right, my cyber minions, blame him.

Really, it's not completely his fault. The bimbo (Real name Stefanie) would not leave him alone. So he took her out on a pity date.

He didn't sleep with her (does it make me a bad friend that I was surprised?). But, he still took her out on a date. After ignoring her advances in the first place, in favor of hanging out with me.

I don't know... Something about it just rubs me the wrong way. Y'know. It's like you wouldn't go out with her to go out with me. Now, you're canceling another cyber "date" to go out with her.

PICK ONE YOU DAMNED MAN!

He totally not good for my diet. Really. I'm sitting in my bed, moping and eating a bag of kettle corn, all because he just had to go out with another chick-a-dee.

Maybe I should get a dog.

He has one. A dog. A golden retriever. Named... Well, I can't tell you the name of the dog, but, know that he has one. And it's not like he needs the companionship. He's got no problem finding a warm body on any given night.

Goodness. I. Need. To. Get. Laid.

Actually, I need to open that bag of Hot Cheetos that's laying on the bed across from me. I need to run back to the store to get my pity ice cream.

I need a man.

I need to lose weight.

I need a life.

I need a nap.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess**_ January 3__rd__ 4:00 p.m._

_

* * *

_

**Comments**

Oh dear! Hope you're OK... You didn't write as much as you normally would. What do you say we meet up, find this D of yours and kick his tookus?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove**_ January 3__rd__ at 5:07 p.m._

Y'know, I still don't know what the cake is for.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 3__rd__ at 5:58 p.m._

It was a gift. You're not helping.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 3__rd__ 6:00 p.m._

Yo. CL. Do you stalk this blog or somethin'?

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 3rd 6:08 p.m._

No. She's just an amazingly wonderful lovely cake-bestowing demigoddess. So shush.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 3rd 6:09 p.m._

What kinda gift?

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 3rd 6:46 p.m._

Oh stuff it.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 3rd 6:58 p.m._

_

* * *

_

_**So, in case you couldn't tell, I am CrazyLove.**_

_**Yes, yes. Sorry. I couldn't do something like this and not involve myself. If anyone else has a character they'd like to show up or someone they'd like so see invented, just post a username and the attitude they'd like the person to have. I'm really looking for one of those 'this blog is fake and gay' people, so, feel free to create one!**_

_**Ciao my little berry bunches!**_

_**TBC**_


	5. He Can Only Hold Her

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Five: He Can Only Hold Her...**

**

* * *

**

**Nom Nom Nom**

Today has been a blah day. I'm not talking to D. At all.

The sad part is, he doesn't even realize what he did wrong.

Are all men like that? Why can't they just _know_? Why must they be told everything? Why can't they just figure it out on their own? For once, why can't they just piece together: she's mad at me because I did [insert horrid man deed here]?

Why are men so friggen' thick!

On the plus side, the cake was loved. Yes, yes, my lovelies, I'll finally tell you what the cake was for:

My Boss Man's son, Jack, was... Well... He came home. Yes, my little man went on a little camping trip for the first time, and, well... It was after a bad case and I needed to brighten the team's moods somehow.

I was surprised it held through the mail and got here on time. (Seriously. UPS. Me and you need to have a little talk. I think it's a bit terrible that your slogan is 'what can brown do for you?'. For one thing, brown can get my mail in on time. Humph.)

Oh, and, by the way, **BananaSpree**, thank you for the horridly rude message. No, I'm not a 'dyke'. No, I don't work with men just to get in their pants. If you must know, there are two other women on my team, and, while one is happily impregnated at the moment, the other one has a crush on our BossMan, and, we work where we do because we're the best at what we do (actually, the government would rather have me on their side than against them). Now, Britanii Montiago, which I happen to know is your real name, keep away from me and my blog, or your Supervisor will be getting a batch of lovely pictures from your "sick week".

Don't mess with me.

Anyway, Jack absolutely adored the cake. He said to thank you greatly for it, and, he wanted to know if Aunty Penny told you circus was his favorite.

If we ever meet in person, just tell him yes. I don't think he will, but, who knows? You could become the next serial killer.

OOOHHHH!

I'll be able to say I knew you back in the days when you were still a good girl!

I shouldn't even joke like that.

The girls and I are about to go out for drinks, so, I won't be able to talk long, but, know that I think about you always, my little kittens!

**muahmuah*

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 4th at 8:30 p.m._

_

* * *

_

**Comments**

Isn't it a little early for drinks?

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 4th at 8:32 p.m._

Did you read what she described her job as? I'm surprised she hasn't dropped yet.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 4th at 8:49 p.m._

I was going to drop? (Drinks were canceled, J's son had to be taken to the ER. Has pneumonia. I traded drinks in for a night of screaming children and snappish hospital staff. Oh joy.)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 4th 9:10 p.m._

Maybe it was for the best that you didn't get shite faced drunk?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 4th 9: 24 p.m._

There's never an excuse. To not get "shite faced drunk", that is.

_Posted by _**BritGit**_ January 4th 9:30 p.m._

You really live up to your name, y'know.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 4th 9:36 p.m._

I am to please, my dear. ; )

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 4th 9:42 p.m._

Is it just me, or is it pitiful to anyone else that two total strangers are getting it on in the comment section of my failed romance life, while I'm sitting here surrounded by barfing toddlers?

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 4th 10:08 p.m._

No, dear. It's not just you.

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 4th at 10:20 p.m._

_

* * *

_

I was right.

I am gonna have way too much fun with this.

I think this is getting close to having more chapters than WLM and I've only been working on it for one night.

This is getting to be a little too fun.

(I'm still waiting on those characters!)

Ciao my marvelous puff pastries!

TBC


	6. Que Sera, Sera

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Six: Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be)**

**

* * *

**

**Hating Me, Loving You**

For the record, **BritGit **and **CrazyLove**, I sincerely hope you guys went home and got it on. Seriously, all out, nasty, sweaty, heat filled lovin'.

Cause I know I didn't get any.

I FINALLY started talking to D again. I know it doesn't seem like a long time, but, it's one of the longest times I've gone without talking to him period. I don't know what made me last so long this time. Maybe it was because I actually had someone to vent this time. I mean, it's not like I can tell anyone else on my team what I'm really feeling. C'mon, the females and suches might have a clue, but, it's not like I can come out and say it. Frat rules and all that.

But, you guys. It's not like you matter. I mean, I don't really know any of you guys. So, it's not like matter, but, OH OH OH!

My team reads this blog.

SERIOUSLY.

My E mentioned this blog to me today. Said the person seemed a lot like me.

OH MY GOODNESS.

Eliza... That's not her full name, but, come on! She said she was going to recommend it to another co-worker, and, pretty soon, they're all gonna catch on. How in the...

Just kidding!

Sorry, freak out, I know. I swear I won't ever say it again if it's not true. Well, and this is the truth, I did hear her mention a blog called "A Cyber Love Affair", which, is, as you all know, the name of my blog. However, I don't know if she meant THIS blog or another one.

What are the odds?

(Y'know, the co-worker I was pretending she was going to tell, would be able to tell me the odds. Exactly. He's my little Jr. G-Man. So adorably naïve.)

I really don't want to know them, by the way. I was just asking.

Also: Does anyone else realize how hard it is for me to watch and respect Law & Order? I mean, I was watching an episode earlier, and, I laughed. Honestly. And, it's sad, cause, when I laughed, I was in a room full of people, who were giving me dirty looks. It got so bad, I had to leave.

I know I shouldn't laugh when people or bodies are found, but, it's like, are you serious? I find worse stuff then this everyday, and, I work with about 3 or 4 different teams (though, Team A is my primary focus). I've watched people be strangled to death. I've had to watch people be decapitated frame by frame just so I could catch a small detail about the bastard doing it.

And, I know it's not something to be proud of. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but, I'm sorry. It's just so unbelievable it's not even funny.

Moving on... J had her baby! Yes, yes. His name was Henry. (I am so screwed if they find this. I'm using their kids names. Seriously. They'll know who it is as soon as they read the last few post.) I'm a fairy godmother! Meaning, I get to spoil the little baby crazy, and, go on random shopping sprees. Just because.

It's not like I don't do that anyway. The shopping sprees, I mean. I'm not gonna lie, I get paid a big chunk for being the best (How many times have I said I'm the best? Attitude check, Pen).

Question: Is it bad to say you're the best? I mean, I am. It's not just something I believe, it's something I've been told. It's something that's been proven. But, is it bad to say it over and over again?

I mean, I'm pretty sure it is. And, I feel bad about saying it over and over again. Like in 'real life', I wouldn't say it over and over again. Cause it's rude, and, no one likes to hear it. No one likes to listen to me, really, but, I guess, face to face, no one likes to hear what you're good at.

Here, it doesn't matter. I can throw out my perfections. Cause if you don't listen, I'll never know.

Time to stop the pity party.

Man up Pen.

Or, rather, Lady up. Man up would require growing body parts I'm happy without, loosing body parts I am quite attached to and developing habits the world could do without.

Sorry guys.

I really do sorta feel bad, though, cause, it's like this has been a guy-bashing blog for the last few post, and, I shouldn't take it out on the whole gender. (Though, you would think that you good guys out there would want to show yourselves. Do you all have to be taken or gay? Really?)

I've gotta go for now, but, I'm gonna update in like two hours. (9:09 p.m.)

**Edit: **Two hours on the dot! I neglected to tell you that we had another movie night planned out. He just conked out, in my bed (I know this is like an eeekkkk! moment for some of you, but, it's the norm around here), and, I'm next to him. I love how he has this snuggle thing where he pulls me in close to him every time he turns.

He reads behavior for a living. I help him. I'm seeing some serious need to have me close to him. I'll be interested in seeing what you guys think this means. Even though I've got my own lovely theories.

Wanna know the best part? In the morning, he's gonna make me breakfast and bring it to me in bed. It's our anniversary. It's been about seven years, today, since we met.

Oh! And, we caught the bastard that was doing this to those poor little people. We were able to save a little boy. About seven. He was so scared. I wish I could have been there. It probably would have torn me up, but, he's so small. (This is the fastest case we've ever had, by the way. I don't know why. Something doesn't sit right with me about this, but, erm... I don't know.)

Unfortunately, he pulled a suicide by cop. He was gonna pull the rope and snap the boys neck unless we shot him. A new sniper had to do it, missed the boy by a hair on the left.

What kind of world do we live in... Gah.

Ignore me. This is just my regular post-case woes. It'll go away when I wake up. Till then, my ducklings.

_Posted and Edited by _**TechGoddess**_ January 5th 11:09 p.m._

_

* * *

_

**Comments**

sorry luv! seems like you see a bunch of bad stuff happening. hope it all gets better soon! xoxoxo

_Posted by _**freakofnature**_ January 5__th__ 11:20 p.m._

Ooohlala! Yay for late night fumblings?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 5__th__ 11: 25 p.m._

Late night fumblings? Are you drunk, deary?

_Posted by _ **BritGit **_January 5__th__ 11: 27 p.m._

Wats it 2 uuu?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 5th 11:32 p.m._

Oh my goodness! I'm laying here next to a chocolate statue of everything I could ever want and you're seducing a drunk woman! Naughty, naughty boy.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 5th 11: 38 p.m._

Oh, shush. It's fun for us. She won't remember a thing when she's sober again.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 5th 11: 39 p.m._

Did you just shush me? : P

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 5th 11:40 p.m._

ill be rememer it all! lalalalala...

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 5th 11:41 p.m._

In that case, good luck, Crazy love.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 5th 11:43 p.m._

good luk!

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 5th 11:46 p.m._

She's so mashed! lol I shouldn't laugh.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 5th 11:47 p.m._

Too bad. Cause I know I am.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 5th 11:52 p.m._

_

* * *

_

I just love Pen! Honestly...

I'm thinking this story may be completely written before the week is up. Only because I'm on Spring Break and when I get back in school, I can guarantee you that no matter how much I like this story, I just won't have tons of time to get back to writing.

Sadly.

Anyway, I obviously have no life, as, I'm sitting in bed at almost 12:00 a.m. (real time here), writing. Gosh. I need friends.

Ciao for now my little popcorn bunches!

TBC


	7. Bleeding Love

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Seven: Bleeding Love**

* * *

**Uh-Oh - Bleeding Bleeding Bleeding Love**

It seems like love isn't the only thing I'm bleeding this month. Yes, yes, per request of the doctor, I've dropped my birth control.

And like five pounds.

Which is wonderful! Only, I probably sweated those five pounds off seeing as how I was first allowed to go on birth control when I was 14 (remember my parents? Didn't care.). I mean, I've been on Yaz, so, it's not like I really could have as many periods but four a year.

And, now, I'm dealing with the cramps, back aches, head aches and soreness that I forgot so long ago. I didn't go into work today, so, I know I should be expecting D sometime soon.

It's sweet.

Whenever I don't go in, he comes to find me, and, takes care of me. Like when I had the flu.

You wanna know the worst part, though?

That mo-fo SOB NEVER gets sick. Like ever. Even when I throwing up chunks, he can come take care of me and be just fine for work the next day. It's like he's friggen' super man or something.

What kinda shizat is that?

(Excuse my language... I'm sick.)

It's probably because he runs every morning. He likes to rub it in my face that he does that. Run, I mean. Every morning he gets up, grabs his dog and runs. And drinks protein shakes. And does that fifteen bajillion push-ups and sit-ups and wall-ups... He sucks.

And, y'know, he's not one of those guys that lies about how many he does. I know, because, when we wake up from movie night, well, when I wake up from movie night, I always see him at the foot of my bed, working out. It makes me feel like a bad person for a while, then I realize I really don't care and role back over.

GAH!

I cannot feel my gut. That's how bad this is. I think I'm gonna start crying.

Wait.

Can't do that.

D's here...

**sigh*

He's probably gonna be here for the rest of the day, so, I won't get to talk to you later on. Unless I take my laptop into the bathroom with me. If I did that... Do you think he'd follow?

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 6th at 8:00 a.m._

* * *

**Comments**

Lucky.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 6th at 9:10 a.m._

How so? (He's in the potty.)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 6th at 9: 15 a.m._

You're being taken care of. I can't feel my head. I swear, when my best friend comes home, I'm demanding a foot rub.. GAH... I hate being hung over.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 6th at 9:18 a.m._

Then why aren't you sleeping? And I thought you were married?

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 6th at 9:19 a.m._

Y'know, BG only comments after CL has. Interesting...

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 6th at 9:21 a.m._

First, shut up. Second, I'm a stay at home mum that works from her home, and, no one seems to want pastries today. I never sleep when the little ones are up. My house almost burned that way the first time. Third, no, I'm not married. My husband died. Iraq.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 6th at 9:37_

Oh my darling, I'm so sorry! Do you need a pat-pat? (I made him go get me tampons)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 6th at 10:48_

And he went? What's a pat-pat?

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 6th at 11:38_

:D No, no pat-pat needed. I just live vicariously through you.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 6th at 11:45 a.m._

Damn. What a bunch of loosers.

_Posted by _**BananaSpree **_January 6th at 12:57 p.m._

You know it's sad when you come to a blog, mainly to read the comments.

_Posted by _**Codex **_ January 6th at 1:39 p.m._

* * *

So, hello!

I've been stalling so far, cause, I need some more ideas. I need four more characters to introduce. Here's the catch: I want those characters to be JJ, Emily, Spencer and Derek.

YEP! I want them to be unknowingly commenting on Pen's blog.

What do you guys think of this being the way Pen and D tell each other about how they feel?

Ciao for now my love bumps!


	8. Drove All Night

**READ THIS: Spencer Reid IS Codex. Just know that. ALSO, know that I'm not doing the cases in order, so, PLEASE DO NOT try and time line this story. I AM referencing the Alaska case here, but, it's not in order.**

**

* * *

**

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Eight: Drove All Night**

**

* * *

**

**Ain't That a Shame?**

Well, well, well, it seems as if I'm getting better.

Well, night really. I didn't mind missing yesterday, because, it was more like.. Well, Team A wasn't working. And when Team A doesn't work it's like I don't have to care.

Don't get me wrong, I work for all of the teams, but, I'm Team A's primary and the other teams only use me if they can't find another Tech to pull from the pull. Those techs are crappy, by the way. And, maybe not crappy, seeing as how they didn't drop out of Cal Tech like I did.

But, it p's me o (pisses me off) that most of them can't do what I can do and they went to school.

Wait. I'm bragging again. Forgive me.

To **BritGit** I hope she chewed you ass out. To **CrazyLove **I hope you chewed his ass out. To **Codex** you sound like my little Jr. G Man!

It'd be strange if you were him.

Please, oh please, don't be him.

(Oh, and, Montagio, how did your boss like those pics? Thought I told you to stay away.)

Anyway, we caught a case again today. This time it involves women. Blondes. Should I be worried?

Yes, yes, you caught a glimpse! I am blonde, yes, yes I am. I'm thinking of going red, though, cause, we already have a blonde and a Brunette. Wouldn't it help if we were all a different color? I think it'd be more awesome that way.

Anyway, with this case, I'm going to be going down with the team.

YESH!

We actually get to leave tomorrow because that's how the PD wants it to play out, but, by tomorrow, I promise I'll be a red head. I won't tell D that's what I'm going to be doing.I'll just do it and see what he says about it later.

Another thing I've been wondering is... Should I cut my hair? I seriously just want it cut... Want it gone.

But I know he likes it... And, yeah, you feminist, I know it's my body, but, he cares for my hair a lot more than I do. (What does that mean?) And, honestly, I'd be willing to keep it just for him.

God, I sound so pathetic.

Anyway, I may be going with the team on this case. I mean, Jayje is taking a break from her job, so, I'm going to double up as her, meaning, I'm going to go with them. Which, should be nice. She'll be coming back to work soon enough. At first we thought she was going to quit, but, it turns out that her boyfriend/Baby Daddy/Sexy Demigod with an Accent/man wants her to just take a break. Not quit.

IN OTHER NEWS, D is out visiting his family. Or, his sister, Des, got transferred here from school for a small project, so, she's down here, and, he's out taking her shopping.

There is a reason I love that girl.

Now I'm just bored. I would hang out with my little Jr. G Man (Let's call him S), but, he's got a date.

My main man of statistics has a date.

Yay!

I mean, I know I should be happier. He's so young, and so damn smart, so, he didn't really have much of a childhood, but, damn... ! I want a date too. I think her name is Austin? She does Law or something, so, I hope everything goes on well. I've already warned her, she breaks his heart, I break her face.

And I don't even like fighting.

So, I threatened to send someone to break it. But, I don't like fighting.

I get really protective of him. It's like... I guess the few girls he does go out with, they don't seem to realize how easily they can break his heart. It's like... They may not care, but, he's so new to everything they're trying to try. One wrong move and he could experience heart break on a whole new level, and, that's something that I'm trying to avoid.

I love him.

I do. But, it's more like a sisterly love. I could never imagine us doing the freaky. Ever.

This is like a filler blog post. I just wanted to say hey, seeing as how you'll probably not see me tomorrow.

I'm also gonna disable the comments due to some... Threats I've been getting. Honestly, **BananaSpree**, don't you have anything else better to do with your time, than threaten to kill me just cause you got fired because you accidentally sent your vacay pics to the wrong person?

Goodness.

(I know what you all are thinking, but, with where I work... It's best to take those threats seriously.)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 8th at 3:00 p.m._

_

* * *

_

_Comments have been disabled._

_

* * *

_

So what did you think?

Really guys, I need those characters. I really don't want this story to drag, but, I need a few characters the readers will like, and, I really don't want to make them up. So, if anyone can give me a character name and description (like what they're attitude is), I'd love you.

Seriously.

Ciao for now my cockroach clusters!

TBC


	9. Twist and Shout

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!**

* * *

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Nine: Twist and Shout**

* * *

**Shake it Baby!**

So, we're on the plane.

Wait.

First of all, the threats were solved with a little restraining order. It turns out it was a 29 year old exec. She's still fired from her job, but, I've got a restraining order.

Meaning: Comments have been turned back on!

But, that's a bad part. (Remember, I solemnly swear this is the truth:)

See, my little S knows about this blog. Now, luckily for me he's totally oblivious, but, if one of my female components finds out about this blog, I'm out. Cause they're much more aware. Much more.

We're on the plane, and, I'm supposed to be working a case, but, I'm doing this instead. I mean, I already know all about the case, and, whenever one of the team members wants a little info, I readily have it available for them. However, see, something happened.

At first, everything was fine. Then I went to go get coffee. (yeps, we got the fancy plane with the not-so-fancy coffee). S, of course, was coming back from the potty (who's idea was it to put those two on the same end of this jet?) and he mentioned this blog.

This one!

Now, I'm pretty sure that, by now, he knows who I am. But, that's not the only problem. You know Kev? The guy I was talking about. The guy that likes to 'watch me'? (Which, I hope he doesn't still do that.)

He reads this blog also.

Now, in a desperate attempt to find out who all knows about this blog, I did a little search thingy. I can't tell you exactly, but, know that I know where you all live.

And, if it's not where you live, it's where you were located when you viewed this blog.

Don't worry, don't worry, I won't come find you or anything, but, I was able to track the IP Address right to him. Unfortunately, he catches on a lot earlier than S does, meaning, he could already have an inkling of who I really am.

Which is like horrid, cause, what if he uses it to hold above my head?

What if I just gave him that idea?

GAHDFKJNS! Give me a few, we're landing. I'll chat back a little later.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 9th at 3:00 p.m._

* * *

**Comments**

Thank you for enabling comments again!

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 9th at 3:02 p.m._

You know you're gonna work yourself up with all of these 'possibilities', right?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 9th 3:26 p.m._

I know, I know, but, I can't help it. I mean, I know you aren't anyone I would know, so, it's not like I really have to worry about you, but, I've tracked two usernames back to the Base. Know what that means? (I've got like twenty more minutes for lunch. D just brought me my chicken salad back. How sweet!)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 9th at 4:39 p.m._

You better get your shit together before your feelings are spilled?

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 9th at 4:42 p.m._

Must you be so crude?

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 9th at 4:43 p.m._

It IS what we Brits do.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 9th at 4:47 p.m._

You sure proved that. You dank.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 9th at 4:50 p.m._

Lover's Spat?

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 9th at 4:52 p.m._

Stuff it, Jr. G Man.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 9th at 4:56 p.m._

Just observing. Don't know how Garcie thought she'd keep this hidden long enough.

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 9th at 4:56 p.m._

S... I. Will. Kill. You.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 9th at 4:57 p.m._

And now your mate is conveniently on here? Pen, love, I'm loosing faith.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 9th at 5:03 p.m._

_Comment deleted._

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 9th at 5:26 p.m._

Oh shit.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 9th at 6:06 p.m._

* * *

_**READ:**_

_**1. **_Thank you for giving me the Kevin idea, Kimd33! I think we can all tell who I chose to play him...

_**2. **_nerdlovescm you are right. Unfortunately I am too lazy to change that detail, but, that was too much.

_**3. **_I need a super fantabulous name for Emily, JJ and Derek, you guys. I'm still waiting!

_**4. **_If you have anything you want to see done, PLEASE tell me.

_**5. TO LoveForPenandDerek: **_You have no idea what an honor it is to have you reading my story. Seriously.

**That was all. Just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and suches. Please, let me know if you want to see anything in particular.**

**Also, should I go a few more chapters with D reading her blog or should I just go ahead and throw him in there?**


	10. Love Like Crazy

**A Special thanks to Peanut84 for the name ideas. I'm going to use yours for JJ and make a tiny variation. Thanks, however, for the base idea.**

**Oh, and, I AM A GIRL. In case it wasn't clear.**

**

* * *

**

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Ten: Love Like Crazy**

* * *

**Talking with Meaning**

Show of hands: Who read that comment by **sillylover **before I could delete it? Honestly?

So, my lovely little S knows. It was all I could do to get him to not tell anyone else on the team. I'm going to currently pay for him and Austin to have a nice, at home romantic meal with flowers and wine, but, other than that, he's promised to be silent.

You know, he still doesn't know who D is.

Yeah.

He was able to figure out who I was, but, he couldn't figure this out.

Really?

We're still on that dreaded case. D liked the red, by the way. I could tell he was a little upset that I had left the blonde out, but, he seemed happy enough with the red. I don't know... He said something about the new color matching my attitude.

Compliment or Insult? One never knows.

I don't... Something about this case is going to be big. I don't know why, but, something is telling me that I'm not going to forget this case anytime soon.

And that scares me.

Perhaps it could be because this is one of the very first times I'm going going without everyone there. Every other time I went, I had all of my girls. Now it's just E and me. I mean, Jayje and everyone was there every other time I used to do it.

And now it's just us. That's not to say I don't like my E. No, she was there when we got hit on by _real_ FBI Agent... Whatchamacallithisface. I don't remember his name. But she's in my top 8. I love that girl like a sister.

But, like sisters, it doesn't always feel right when one is missing.

GOSH... Well, the Boss Man just asked me to track something. Guess I didn't get to talk to you guys as much as I would have liked to.

Goodbye for now, my loves.

(Andandplusplusalso: When we decided who was going to bunk with whom, D said he was so not going to bunk with S [probably b/c we're all sure S quotes statistics in his sleep], and, when I called dibs on him, D that is, he just smiled and shook his head.

BUT, he shook his head while grabbing my bags and taking them to the room/bed we were going to share. SEE!

What does that mean?)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 10th at 9:48 p.m._

* * *

**Comments**

Don't you ever sleep? (And I saw it. What an arsehole.)

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 10th at 10:02 p.m._

No. Not really. WHAT DOES IT MEAN? (And did you really? I can't believe he would pull a stunt like that.)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 10th at 10:14 p.m._

That you should really be doing your work. Oh, and that Spence can't keep a secret from me to save his life. ; )

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 10th at 10:16 p.m._

Jayje? Shite.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 10th at 10:19 p.m._

Is it just me, or, is this getting pathetically soap-dramaish? (And what did it say?)

_Posted by _**BananaSpree **_January 10th at 10:22 p.m._

Why do you keep coming back?

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 10th at 10:23 p.m._

_Comment Deleted_

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 10th at 10:25 p.m._

Gosh, he's creepy.

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 10th at 10:27 p.m._

SPENCE! I can't believe you told JJ!

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 10th at 10:32 p.m._

Uhm.. She threatened me with bodily harm. Was I not supposed to tell her?

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 10th at 10:33 p.m._

Dude. She's like a full country away from us. What the hell was she gonna do?

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 10th at 10:41 p.m._

Erm... What's going on here, exactly?

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 10th at 10:42 p.m._

Oh, the insufferable prat speaks!

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 10th at 10:45 p.m._

You really shouldn't quote Harry Potter.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 10th at 11:48 p.m._

They're both such entertaining arguments!

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 10th at 12:03 a.m._

Oh stuff it, you British Git.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 10th at 12:06 a.m._

Did something happen I wasn't aware of? (I'll be right back. I hear a noise outside, time to investigate!)

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 10th at 12:11 a.m._

Have fun!

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 10th at 12:15 a.m._

You should really take someone with you, Pen.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 10th at 12:17 a.m._

Using my own insult against me? Y'know that say imitation is the highest form of flattery.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 10th at 12:19 a.m._

Why are we still awake?

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 10th at 12:21 a.m._

Don't know about any of you, but, my cravings extend past pregnancy. Right now, it's blackberries and Arizona Green Tea.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 10th at 12:22 a.m._

My kids got an ear infection. She doesn't sleep, I don't sleep. And it's like she's trying to assure I don't sleep.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 10th at 12:25 a.m._

I'm a Brit. We're like in different time zones. I'm good.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 10th at 12:26 a.m._

Ditto with BG up there.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 10th at 12:27 a.m._

Go check on Pen, Spence. Please.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 10th at 12:31 a.m._

Here's to hoping the stupid bitch got shoot. **Cheers!**

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 10th at 12:42 a.m._

* * *

_**I'm sure that by now we already know that 'sillylover' is Kevin Lynch. No need to go into those details. BananaSpree is just some random chick that I decided to throw in there. Sort of the pessimist here.**_

_**So whatdoyathink?**_

_**I think I'm getting a bit too involved in the comment section, more so than the actual blog, so, I may disable comments a few more times just so we can get some more meat in the actual blog.**_

_**Ciao my goodies!**_

_**TBC**_


	11. To Know Him is to Love Him

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Eleven: To Know Him is to Love Him**

**

* * *

**

**Tonight With Words Unspoken...**

**sigh*

This day just hasn't been good.

In fact, it wasn't just this day.

I'm in no mood to delete was **sillylover **said, so, Cyber gang, meet the dick known as Kevin Lynch. Lives in Virginia. I'd give you his address if I wasn't afraid to go to court over it.

God.

Last night.

I just had a man bleed out under my hands. I ran straight towards the guy that shot him. I should have known better... He ran, and, I felt the guy that he shot... He bled out under my hands.

I tried to stop his bleeding, and, there was nothing I could do to help him. I held him as he died. I felt him slip away.

I told him to look at me.

I was the last thing he saw. And, I wanted it to be because... I was shot once. By a guy with a hero complex. Wanted to shoot me then save me. Well, he didn't want to save me. He wanted to save everyone else he had done that to.

But.. I remember thinking when I was laying on that ground... I remember thinking that the last thing I was going to see was my murderer, and, I couldn't let that happen... I couldn't.

I couldn't let the last thing he saw be that bastards face.

I just.

Hell.

I told D I kinda loved him. He told me the same.

Wanna know something else? That night he came home with me because I was shot... he told me he loved me. I told him same.

Now I'm realizing that he could have meant something more, and... I don't even care.

I'm gonna take a nap.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 11th at 1:00 p.m._

_

* * *

_

**Comments**

Is she OK?

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 11th at 1:15 p.m._

More importantly, where is the dick named Kevin Lynch?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 11th at 1:28 p.m._

I believe he's still in Virginia and no. Would you be OK?

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 11th at 1:34 p.m._

Well, no. Then again, I work Tech Support.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 11th at 1:37 p.m._

She's not so much OK. She's talked to D, in fact, she just got done. I think that's when the "I Kinda Love You"'s happened.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 11th at 1:42 p.m._

How do you know? (No offense.)

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 11th at 1:45 p.m._

I'm getting hits from E. She's texting me play-by-play. And Pen told Spence about the I Kinda Love You's. She loves him. Spence, that is. But like a kid brother. Then again, all of us do.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 11th at 1:47 p.m._

Why did he have to miss her?

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 11th at 1:56 p.m._

I sincerely hope you're joking.

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 11th at 2:01 p.m._

I was. Calm down.

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 11th at 2:02 p.m._

I wouldn't joke like that. That stuff'll have your body never found. And trust me, 'D' won't be the only prime suspect.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 11th at 2:06 p.m._

D? Don't you mean - -?

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 11th at 2:07 p.m._

D? Don't you mean - -?

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 11th at 2:08 p.m._

D? Don't you mean - -?

_Posted by _**sillylover **_January 11th at 2:09 p.m._

You do realize she put a word block here, don't you?

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 11th at 2:11 p.m._

Stupid wank. It's what he deserves.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 11th at 2:13_

Much agreed, dear sir. Much agreed.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 11th at 2:15_

_

* * *

_

_**So, what do ya thinketh?**_

_**I couldn't let the chance to use Alaska pass me by, and, well... As you can see, a lot of stuff is out of order and wrong, like dying her hair, but, it's how I needed it to play out, so, it what I did.**_

_**Peanut38, if you have any other Morgan/Prentiss name suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Ditto for anyone else.**_

_**Much love (ciao!)**_

_**TBC**_


	12. I'm So Sick

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Twelve: I'm So Sick**

**

* * *

**

**Let Me Live Without This Emptiness...**

I'm alive.

I think I want another nap.

It's not like I can stay awake.

Don't bother trying to talk. I just don't feel like listening to it.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 12th 1:00 a.m._

_

* * *

_

_Comments have been disabled._

_

* * *

_

_**Lookit!**_

_**Sorry this is so depressing, but, it seems appropriate, doesn't it?**_

_**I'm actually watching CM right now, so, I swear to give you a longer blog post next year.**_

_**Promise.**_

_**Ciao Bellas!**_

_**TBC**_


	13. All Coming Back to Me

**First: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea what that means to me! Especially since it's like 40 reviews! (Or my computer messed up and showed me 40 when it's not.)**

**AND: ELLE is CrazyLove in the comments. It's not me. I figured it'd be must more interesting that way. So, if you have to, re-read them with her in mind. Thanks.**

* * *

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter 13: All Coming Back To Me...**

* * *

**I Finished Crying In the Instant That You Left...**

I have no idea what I'm doing.

I'm sitting in a church.

I'm hiding.

From what. I don't know.

That's a lie. I do know. I'm hiding from the fact that I could have saved a man.

I don't know why I'm HERE, per say. I've never been religious. I believe in Karma. I also believe everything happens for a reason, but, God? Not really. I mean, there could be something else up there, I don't know, but... Maybe it's because I can take reassurance in the fact that "the doors of the church are always open" and that I am "welcome, welcome, welcome". That's how it goes, right? When someone stands to acknowledge the visitors. I was here last week. Just sitting. I never really went any farther than the last few pews, but, I was here.

I know I'm being someone mopey. I know I should probably leave. I have never been too religious, ever, really, but, I don't know...

Most people would have been over this by now, but, it's like... I don't know.

D is still here with me. He hasn't left yet. He says he wants to be here for as long as he needs me, and, it's kind of sweet that he gets up in the middle of the night from the couch and comes to sleep in my bed, every night, because I have nightmares. He said something about protecting me for life.

God.

I have a feeling I should do something about this. Because, if he doesn't feel the way about me that I feel about him, I'm going to need him to stop being so confusing.

First thing, however, is to go see if I can obtain a transfer. Because, I can assure everyone one thing: I am not staying here, if he says no.

I just can't do it.

**sigh*

Garcia out.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 12th at 1:00 p.m._

* * *

**Comments**

You've really gotta stop doing that, Pen. I rather enjoy talking to you.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 12th at 1:12 p.m._

Ditto here.

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 12th at 1:13 p.m._

Why the transfer? I mean, would it really be such a big deal if he does say no? Such a big deal that you would have to leave us with a techie from the pool?

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 12th at 1:15 p.m._

Don't you both have work you're supposed to be doing? (And why would you leave? You can't be serious)

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 12th at 1:17 p.m._

I just sent D home. I'm actually doing the work from my humble abode (a.k.a. terribly small apartment), but, I'm going to go in in a few to see if there's anything I can do to get a transfer if I need one.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 12th at 1:19 p.m._

Well, there is. I mean, Jennifer Amos in Admin can get that done for you, as soon as you mention you work with 'D'. : P

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 12th at 1:22 p.m._

Jayje, do you want people to die?

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 12th at 1:24 p.m._

Don't know about people, but, I'd bet we'd all be pretty OK with her just... Disappearing.

_Posted by _**EmPrents **_January 12th at 1:27 p.m._

How many of you are going to find out about this? Seriously. First Spence, who tells Jayje, who must have told you. When is 'D' gonna get here? Honestly.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 12th at 1:30 p.m._

I don't know, Baby Girl. Why don't you ask me?

_Posted by _**HerDarkKnight **_January 12th at 1:30 p.m._

* * *

_OHOHOHO!_

LOOKIT! Derek's here!

So, I'm thinking the next chapter may be the hardest one I'll ever have to do... What would she say? What would she do?

Any suggestions?

**PLEASE REMEMBER: I Am No Longer CrazyLove. ELLE GREENAWAY is. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT!**

Thank you, **Peanut38**, for Derek's name. As you can see, the name was all you, all I did was add "her" in front of it. You've been a huge name help. Thanks bunches.

Please. Any suggestions for the next chapter would be simply amazing. Yes, yes, I know some suggested he be 'BritGit' or 'ColorMeYou' (the last one would have seemed more appropriate), but, it just didn't feel right.

This did.

Well, ciao for now my little honey bunches of oats!

TBC


	14. Walk In My Shoes

**A Cyber Love Affair**

**Chapter Fourteen: Walk In My Shoes...**

**

* * *

**

**Kookie, Kookie, Lend Me Your Comb...**

Wow.

So, I'm thinking this is going to be the last post. Ever, really. Well, probably not ever, but, I think I'll make another blog.

Maybe.

Only, y'know, this is the last chapter in the saga of a Cyber Love Affair.

(We're not working a case right now as we have a few days off. Tomorrow's our last day before we're thrusted into the world of maniac serial killers once more. How fun.)

As many of you know, yes, yes, **HerDarkKnight **is, indeed, my D. He told me, last night, after a night filled with hot, sweaty love making (psh... more like confessions then sleep), that, I could tell you his real name is Derek. And that's he's come to his senses. And that when he tells me he loves me, he does mean _that _way.

We're still trying to figure out a way to work around the frat rules. Obviously, I'd be willing to lose my job over him, and, I think he's already spoken to his section head about quitting if we couldn't stay together. I think it's sweet. I think he's stupid. But it's sweet.

Also, Elle, girl, you friggen' suck. Many of you don't know who Elle is, but, a bunch of my team members know.

Well, everyone but Em (**EmPrents), **who, by the way, needs a more creative nickname. Anyway, Elle was there before you Em. Anyway, she neglected to tell she was **CrazyLove **. Which means, I didn't know she could bake.

Which also means, D, you owe me like $20. Told you my girl wasn't completely incompetent!

Well...

I don't know if this is going to be anything serious. **ColorMeYou **you suck for being the only person I don't personally know. Well, you and** BananaSpree, **but we're not going to mention her.

This has been tons of fun for me. Venting, that is.

I'll miss all of you. Well, I'm pretty sure I'll see most of you on my other blog, but, thanks for helping me get the guy and all of that good mushiness.

xoxo

Penelope Garcia

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 13th at 12:00 p.m._

_

* * *

_

**Comments**

Forgive me Baby Girl, I was being stupid.

_Posted by _**HerDarkKnight **_January 13th at 12:06 p.m._

Yes, yes you were. I knew it was you she was talking about the whole time.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 13th at 12:08 pm._

Right. How have you been, Elle?

_Posted by _**HerDarkKnight **_January 13th at 12:10 p.m._

She's been wonderful. And she's gonna explain why she didn't keep touch!

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 13th at 12:11 p.m._

That part doesn't matter. Where is this Em? Has she been doing a good job keeping Derek over there in line?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 13th at 12:13 p.m._

The best job I can do. Hello. They talk about you often.

_Posted by _**EmPrents **_January 13th at 12:14 p.m._

They do?

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 13th at 12:16 p.m._

Reid, mostly.

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 13th at 12:16 p.m._

Lies!

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 13th at 12:18 p.m._

So you don't miss her?

_Posted by _**ColorMeYou **_January 13th at 12:20 p.m._

I never said that!

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 13th at 12:21 p.m._

I feel hurt. I know no one.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 13th at 12:22 p.m._

Oh shut up. Guys, meet Ryan. Ryan, meet the guys.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 13th at 12:22 p.m._

Oh is this the hot, smoking Brit Dude?

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 13th at 12:23 p.m._

Yeppers.

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 13th at 12:24 p.m._

Offence taken. No worries.

_Posted by _**BritGit **_January 13th at 12:25 p.m._

Don't worry, man. These are the BAU girls. They don't care.

_Posted by _**HerDarkKnight **_January 13th at 12:26 p.m._

I care!

_Posted by _**EmPrents **_January 13th at 12:27 p.m._

I don't care who cares. What about the details?

_Posted by _**LoadedBlondie **_January 13th at 12:28 p.m._

Seriously?

_Posted by _**Codex **_January 13th at 12:28 p.m._

Seriously.

_Posted by _**TechGoddess **_January 13th at 12:29 p.m._

Well, we met at a conference in Vegas...

_Posted by _**CrazyLove **_January 13th at 12:30 p.m._

_

* * *

_

So What did you think?

Do you want an epilogue? Like real people talk and all of that?

I've left room for some other ones, but, I need to know who you would be interested in seeing a story like this done. Do you want Derek's blog? Reid's? JJ's? Let me know. I'll have a poll, and, by Sunday, the person with the most votes will have their blog done next.

How do you like Elle? I plan to do a blog on her regardless, but, I need a series name. Perhaps I should just call the Series: A Cyber Love Affair, but, give different names to the blogs.

Except for this one, of course.

Please, let me know what you want to see. If I continue, it's just one chapter left!

Ciao!

TBC (?)


	15. If You Are Currently Reading This Story

**Quick Note:**

Thank you TONS to everyone who's been reading this. Well, reading, favoring, reviewing, putting-on-alert, etc. etc. It means tons to me, especially since 55 is the largest amount of reviews I've gotten TO-DATE!

Really, I'm really thankful.

However, there is a good reason I have yet to repost:

The whole week I was sending in up-date after up-date, it was Spring Break. So you know what that means? I have TONS of extra time on my hands.

Now, yes, I do mean to get that epi. to you and I do have it planned out, but, with everything that's been going on (school, chores, ballet, drama, etc.), it's pretty hard to find the time to update.

Please stick with me and forgive my lack of an ending just yet. I promise to make it worth your while (a.k.a. It's going to be longer).

ALSO: Please do me a favor and vote in my poll. I, of course, already voted. I don't know why, but, I have this thing with voting in my OWN polls... I don't know. OCD or something. Anyway, I can't know which next to do if I don't get any voice from anyone, and, like I said, the deadline was two days ago, but, no one voted.

PLEASE VOTE AND KEEP THE FAITH!

**Thank You Bunches and Bunches,**

**Shadoe Dysteria**

**(xoxo for good luck!)**


	16. A Moment Like This

**A Cyber Love Affair - Epilogue**

**A Moment Like This...**

* * *

**Can I Walk With You?**

OK, so, I swear _this _is the very last post. (That's such a sappy title, though, right? I mean, if you know the song.)

YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL! OK, so everyone but **BritGit **is wonderful. I mean, you came to my wedding tipsy, man. Muy classy, I'm telling you.

Anywho, you guys have been spamming my **Facebook **(I can't believe I actually gave you my Facebook) and **Twitter **(and there I go, linking you to my personal pages again, silly me!) about pictures and updates and stuff, so, I'll tell you guys! (And, then I'm serious – No more posting! Go to my game blog? It needs some lovin' too.)

So, after my love and I spent a wonderful day naked (did I just say that…?) doing all kinds of naughty things that would make residents of the Glass Hotel blush (I think I just said that too…), we got married.

Well, not like married. More like he said "Hey, wanna be with me for life?" and I said "Yeah, duh", and, so, we went to Vegas.

Ugh. _I know right! _I was obviously still needing to come down from my Derek-induced haze, because I cannot believe I let him get off that easy. That's OK, I told him he so owes me a renewal of vows ceremony and it'll be some time in the next year and it'll be spectacular.

And so I may have threatened to wipe him off of the grid if he dared to disagree, but, that's whatever.

And, no, I don't care if we've only been married for a year, I want it! (Woah… Attitude check, Pen)

I kind of miss you guys. I mean, not you guys, 'cause you guys are on my **Facebook **(Ok, I'm going to stop with that), but, everybody that didn't have my personal info and was still e-mailing me about the blog.

If someone can explain to me why in the world I left my e-mail on here, I'd be so thankful. I mean, seriously. Ugh. You people are cool and all, but, getting 10 e-mails a day for a whole year about this blog, that I've been done with _for a whole year _is not what I was at all hoping for.

Like, at all.

So, here's the the deets, and, hopefully you wonderful people will stop e-mailing me, 'cause, though you're cool and all, it's getting super annoying! :) OK, here we go:

**This is Mailia. **(Just click the link and follow the picture, mm'kay? Thanks.) _She's my baby girl! One year old exactly today (ha-ha, we conceived her on the exact day we conceived our relationship). She looks just like her Daddy, no? Thank goodness she's got his eyes. Well, his eye shape. My color and deliciously curly hair._

_Can I say delicious when referring to my own daughter? Hm…_

**This is where we had our reception. **_I was huge, I won't even lie. The reception came so long after the wedding, I had been pregnant for quite a few months. I only have a few pictures from the wedding, and, I forgot to upload them before I started this, so, I'll have to *possibly* give them to you later. I've lost weight, though! I mean, he says he loves me just the way I am, so, I'm not a stick or anything; I'm curvy. A little smaller than I was before, but, I'm curvy. I like me that way. :)_

**This is everyone. **_So, this is the whole team (plus _**CrazyLove **_and her delicious boy toy _**BritGit **– _OK, I think it just became officially creepy to refer to my daughter's hair as delicious.) The angry looking one on the end (OK, not angry, he just never smiles) is my boss man. Next to him is my little love, Jack and next to him is my big love, My Jr. G man (a.k.a. _**Codex**_)! He's so adorably awkward, riiiight? Next to him is Austin, and, I have yet to hurt her (or send someone else to do it). She's been so good for him._

_Ugh. That whole paragraph, just a disgrace. So many run-on sentences. I should stop… Uhm, what was I doing? He's on the other side of me, trying to get me to "cuddle" (i.e. put the laptop up so we can get I ton). See, now he's looking over my shoulder. _**STOP DEREK!**

_And he laughed. Anywho, where was I… Oh, yeah. Next to her is the lovely _**EmPrents **_who is standing next to _**LoadedBlondie **_who has her amazingly squishable son in her hands (a.k.a. my little Godson) and is standing next to that piece of man-hunk she now calls a husband (a.k.a. her sexy southern lover – But don't tell him I said that) {__**Derek would like to say that he's the only sexy lover I should be looking at - And I would like remind him that if he doesn't like it, then he shouldn't read over my shoulder. And he's pouting. Now he's laughing. Now he pinched me. Now he's… Let me stop before I have to change the rating on this blog.**__}_

And there you have it! The baby picture, the reception, we're still doing the same job, nothing much has happened… And so now we're done!

And I mean it. Don't e-mail me anymore because of this blog. Please.

Well… This has been an interesting journey, but, it's time for me to bid-you-adieu for good this time!

xoxo

Penelope Garcia

_Posted by TechGoddess January 13, 2012 at 12:00 p.m._

* * *

_Comments have been disabled._

* * *

"Derek…" She whined, though, as her body was gathering heat, he could tell she was enjoying it just as much as he was. "Stop…"

"Why?" He asked, running his hand up and down her arm. "M'll be up any second now, you know that."

"So?" She asked, trying to finish typing and hide her blushing face from him. She was enjoying this a little too much for her own good.

She could hear her daughter stirring in the next room, and, chuckled as she could feel his mouth tighten from the kisses he had moved to start planting on her back. "No!" He said in a voice that mocked panic.

She snickered as he palmed her left breast through the covers though listened for Mailia to cease in her movements. "Pen…" He kissed her neck softly and she moaned as he continued on with his administrations. "Done yet?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

**SO, you guys have been amazing! Finally, a year later, the CLA journey comes to its final conclusion. No more promises of more chapters or epilogues, I am DONE! (And, it may seem like I'm being overdramatic, but, goodness, when this story started, you guys knew how hard it was for me to actually update consistently.)**

**It was so much fun working with you guys. TO DATE this story has given me the largest number of reviews I have ever had on a story I worked on completely by myself, and, you guys will never know how thankful I am for that.**

**As sappy as this may sound, it is really the readers that make us fanfic authors; without your putting us on alert, marking us as your favorite author/our stories as your favorite stories, feedback… We'd be nothing.**

**Thank you so, so, so much.**

**Love, Shadoe Dysteria.**


End file.
